The present invention relates to a freeze protection method for a washing machine, and more particularly, to a method for protecting a washing machine against freezing, which intermittently operates a water supply device and a drain device when a freeze protection operation condition is satisfied after a washing process, thereby preventing a water supply hose from freezing and bursting.
In general, washing machines may be classified into pulsator-type washing machines, agitator-type washing machines, and drum-type washing machines, depending on the washing method.
In pulsator-type washing machines, a rotatable pulsator installed at the bottom of a washing tub is rotated to generate a vortex of water, thereby spinning laundry items in the tub.
In agitator-type washing machines, when a washing rod called an agitator at the center of the washing tub is regularly rotated, an agitating wing at the side of the washing rod may generate water streams. Then, as the water streams cause laundry items to come in frictional contact with the washing rod and the wall of the washing tub, the laundry items are washed.
In drum-type washing machines, a horizontal cylindrical drum having a plurality of water holes therein is installed in a water storage tub. As the drum is rotated, laundry items are lifted to an upper space of the drum by a lifter within the drum, and then fall downward due to gravity. Such a process is repeated to wash the laundry items.
The pulsator-type washing machine removes various stains on clothes and bedclothes through emulsification of detergent, friction caused by water streams generated through rotation of the pulsator, and impact applied to laundry items by the pulsator.
The related art has been disclosed in Utility Model Registration No. 20-0392633 posted on Aug. 17, 2005 and titled “Anti-freeze water-supply and drain hose of washing machine.
In general, a washing machine may be installed at a place such as a veranda which is not heated, and a water supply hose generally does not retain heat. Thus, when the temperature rapidly decreases below zero, parts of the washing machine may freeze and burst. In this case, various problems may occur. For example, a user may suffer an economic loss or may not be able to use the washing machine.